


Haru vs Hoodie

by Jeanisnotawinchester (theanonymousj)



Category: Free!
Genre: F L U F F, Fluff, Hoodies, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonymousj/pseuds/Jeanisnotawinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoharu. Hoodies. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haru vs Hoodie

Haru examined the item of clothing folded neatly at the end of Makoto’s bed. Makoto’s house was always just a little too cold for his liking, but he hadn’t brought a jacket with him. Makoto has been in the bathroom for some time – Haru reasoned that he probably had something else to wear.

He pulled the hoodie over his head. It was very baggy on him – the sleeves were too long and the torso drowned him. He was _very_ warm, though. Cosy. He thought about curling up and putting his knees inside the hoodie. He did it.

Makoto found him rolling around on his bed, lost somewhere inside the enormous hoodie.

“Haru?”

There were some muffled noises from inside the hoodie.

“Are you stuck?”

Haru made a sound that was similar to ‘no’ and rolled off the edge of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this drabble in a notepad and it was too cute not to post.


End file.
